The Tutoring Project
by xXStoneWalkerXx
Summary: Kushina is your average clueless teen. Minato is your average genius. Both of them come from different worlds. The popular and the regular. Minato is assigned to be Kushina's tutor for the rest of the year. The problem is... They hate each other. How will their hatred come between the teaching? Will they feel something more than hate? Rated T and up.
1. Monday

**Hey! So I know I still have another story up but I really needed to get this idea out. And besides, MinaKushi is one of my favorite shippings! So yeah...**

**Stone:** _Inoichi!_

**Inoichi: **_This gorgeous lady doesn't own Naruto or anything except the plot and story._

**Stone: **_Thank you!_

* * *

Kushina woke up to the annoying sounds of her alarm clock. With one swift motion of the fist, she sent it flying across the room making it hit a sack of pillows, blankets, etc. The red headed teen sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yay... It's a Monday.." She mumbled to herself.

She hesitantly got up and stumbled into her bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, the works. She brushed through her long red hair, clipping her bangs to the side. She dressed herself into a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and orange flats. Kushina exited her room. She was greeted by a happy looking nine-tailed fox.

"Hey Kurama!" Kushina exclaimed, picking up the creature. "How's my little Kyuubi?"

Kushina walked down the stairs while Kurama sat comfortably on her head, yawned. Kushina snorted. "You spoiled little fox." She said. Kushina walked into the kitchen pulling out a box of Fruit Loops, the rest of the carton of milk, a bowl, and a spoon. She prepared her breakfast quickly, and slowly eating it. She looked up as a Man with long, spiky white hair walked in wearing jeans and a t-shirt slung over his shoulder, leaving his chest bare. Kushina did a weird arm spasm thing trying to shield her eyes.

"My eyes! My innocent 16 year old eyes! Oh god, why?! Why me? Why me of all people?" She yelled at the man.

He grinned at her and puffed out his chest. "You got a problem with my nakedness, missy?" He asked.

"Yes I do, Jiraiya! Put a shirt on!" Kushina whined.

"Nah, I'll just go to school like this. Maybe do a little research at it." He grinned and sat next to her on a bar stool.

Kushina slapped his shoulder and grabbed his shirt. She forced it over the man's head and brought his arms through the sleeves. Jiraiya pouted as Kushina grinned triumphantly. Jiraiya laughed as he ruffled her hair, earning a whine of protest.

"Hurry up, we're leaving a about ten minutes." He said.

Kushina groaned and slammed her head on the counter. "But I don't wanna go! Orochimaru is my first period. He scares me! I swear he rapes children."

Jiraiya let out of hearty laughter. "Don't worry. He's the epicenter of rape."

Kushina's eyes widened. "Why shouldn't I worry then!?"

"If he lays one hand on you, I'm gonna have a restraining order on him."

Kushina laughed and put her dirty dishes in the sink. She picked up Kurama, who was still on her head, and cradled him. "Will you protect me for Pedo-Man?" She asked. Kurama mewed and stuck out his tongue. Kushina giggled as she put her finger to his tongue. "Do I have to push that thing back in your mouth?" Kurama instantly retracted his tongue. "That's what I thought. Hey Jiraiya!"

Somewhere in the living room came a muffled 'What?'. "How's your progress with Ms. Tsunade?" Kushina wiggled her eyebrows as she peeped her head around the corner to see his reaction. Jiraiya scowled and humphed. "Absolutely nowhere. Have any interest's in her kid?"

Kushina raised a brow as she shouldered her bag. "Who?"

Jiraiya looked shocked. "Namikaze? Minato Namikaze?"

Kushina shook her head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

The duo entered Jiraiya's red truck and backed out of the driveway. "I'm surprised," He said to her. "All the girls love him. I even hear there's a fan club."

Kushina stared at him. "Then why haven't I heard of him?!"

"No life?"

Kushina stared daggers at her teacher. "I do too have a life! I spend most of my time with Mikoto and Fugaku. Oh and Inoichi, the Hyuuga twins, Shikaku, Tsume, sometimes."

Jiraiya pulled into the teacher parking as the two got out and headed towards the building. Konoha High. One of the best public schools there is. Kushina transferred to Konoha when she was in seventh grade. She was planned to move eighth grade year but she wanted to stay, so her parents let her stay with a long family friend, Jiraiya.

"But seriously though! I would have heard that name around or seen him!" Kushina complained.

Jiraiya looked ahead. "Speak of the devil."

Kushina followed the man's gaze. She recognized the back of Ms. Tsunade with her signature bright blonde hair, but the boy next to her she had no idea who he was. She could tell he was tall and had a good tan. Spikey blonde hair and two strands of hair sorta framed his face. Either way that's all she saw. Kushina looked at Jiraiya and looked back to the boy.

"Is he new?" Kushina asked.

"No." Jiraiya said. "He has almost every period with you."

"He does?"

"Yeah. I'm heading on in. You can wait for your girlfriend and her ice cube for a boyfriend." Jiraiya waved as he entered the building.

Kushina snorted. Fugaku Uchiha was literally the walking ice cube. He only showed emotion at home and when he was with Mikoto. And even with Mikoto they weren't that strong. But he loved the girl to death so it's okay.

Kushina waited for her two Uchiha friends to come. That took awhile. she also noted that the boy was across the courtyard waiting for someone too. The bus came soon after releasing a whole bunch of students. The boy was greeted but he stood where he was. Kushina recognized Fugaku's mom's car as it rolled through the car loop. Kushina smiled as the two dark haired teens got out. She made eye contact with the girl. Both of them grinned. Kushina ran slow motion towards the girl as the other girl with the same.

"MIKOTOOOOOO~!" Kushina yelled.

"KUSHINAAAAAAAA~!" The girl yelled back.

"MIKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"KUSHINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

The two girls eventually made it to each other, hugging each other. "Girl, I missed you over the weekend!" Cried Kushina. "Not as much as me!" Mikoto shot back.

After their little scene they made their way back to Fugaku who just nodded at Kushina. The Ice Block was talking to someone. Kushina peeped around Fugaku and gasped. The boy Fugaku was who Jiraiya called Minato Namikaze.


	2. Dunce

**Heyo! Happy New Year! So in honor of this awesome event I'm going to publish a New Year themed One Shot! Yay! That's probably going to be done sometime tomorrow. Same with a new chapter for Opposites Attract.**

**Me: **_I think Mikoto's doing it...?_

**Mikoto: **_Yup!_

**Me: **_Yay!_

**Mikoto: **_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!_

**Me: **_I love you Miko-chan!_

* * *

Kushina stared at the boy who was called Minato(such grammar) in shock. She had seen this boy before! He was in almost all of her periods and sat way in the back. Kushina mentally thanked Jiraiya. Minato stared at her then looked back up to Fugaku. He pointed to Kushina as he talked.

"Is she retarded?" He asked.

Fugaku looked to Kushina's pose(her face was near his butt),looked back up to Minato and nodded. Kushina narrowed her eyes as she brought up a clenched fist.

"Who're callin' retarded, blondie!?" She yelled.

Minato's lips smirked annoyingly. "You, _to~ma~toe._"

"That's it!"

Kushina rushed forward, earning cries of protest from Mikoto. In a flash, Minato was gone. Kushina stopped and looked to where he was standing, now empty. She looked behind her shoulder to Mikoto.

"Where'd he go?" Kushina asked.

"Right here!" The playful tone in the blonde's voice reached the red head's ears.

Kushina whipped around meeting the chest of none other than Minato Namikaze. The whiplash of the turn made Kushina hit is chest with so much force, it sent to sprawling to the ground. Minato laughed as he watched the teen fall and try stopping herself. Mikoto rushed forward and held Kushina down and whispered in her ear.

"Listen. I know you don't like him, but I don't want you getting a suspension on the second week of school, you hear? You can take your anger out on Jiraiya in second period. Promise me you won't lose yourself?"

Kushina humphed and looked away with a child pout on her face. "Kushina." Mikoto warned, almost like a mother. Kushina sighed as she agreed. Mikoto helped her friend of as she guided her into the school, much to Kushina's protest.

Once they were far from the entrance Mikoto pulled her over and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"Kushina. Minato is going to hang with our little group for awhile. Well until the end of the year. The reason is because his usual friends were being douche's and he's know Fugaku since they were kids. I want you to do your best to behave around him. Got it?"

Kushina waved her off. "I got it, you know!"

Mikoto sighed in relief. "Now for our first period!"

Mikoto did a little march as she dragged a groaning Kushina behind her. They entered Science like that. Orochimaru, the teacher, shook his head knowing this happens every day. The girls took their seats at their table waiting for the bell to start class.

Just before if rang, Minato rushed in. On his way to the back, Kushina stuck her foot onto the aisle, causing the blond to trip and face plant into the white tiled floor. There was silence. Then laughter. Minato got up and glared at Kushina who only shrugged with an innocent face on.

Kushina never paid any attention in Science. She passed time by doodling in her notebook, most of which was of her in chibi form killing a chibi Minato many different ways. Mikoto sighed every time she glanced at her best friend. And then you have Minato in the back throwing paper balls, spit balls, and anything paper at Kushina whenever Orochimaru wasn't looking. Mikoto would admit that it was quite entertaining.

"And that is all, class. Please pack everything up and wait for the bell. No homework tonight." Orochimaru said.

The class erupted in cheers until he had to speak up again. "That means extra tomorrow." The class groaned as they got into little groups and mingled. Mikoto took that chance to look at Kushina's notebook.

In all, there were three pages worth of doodles. Kushina said that she'd laminate them when she got home. Mikoto sweat dropped.

"Let me just ask. Why do you hate him?" Mikoto asked, playing with Kushina's long red hair.

"He's a jerk, cocky, stuck up little rich boy, douche, doesn't care for people around him, is a player, and throws paper balls at me."

Kushina looked around the room to look at all the girls giggling and looking at Minato. Minato just laughed along with his friends, paying no mind to the fangirls. "Ugh. And just look at them! Just clinging to him like he's the most expensive piece of clothing ever! He's not even that attractive!" Kushina flopped her arms on the table as her chin rested on her notebook.

Mikoto shrugged. She had Fugaku anyway but even now, she thinks Minato has matured both physically and mentally. He wasn't the short scrawny little kid in kindergarten anymore!

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. One more period until Jiriaya's class.

* * *

Kushina skipped into her home-mate's class as she dropped her stuff off at her desk. She made her way over to Jiraiya who was at the bored writing stuff down. She stood next to him and stared at him.

"What do you want, kiddo?" He asked.

"Can I vent?" Kushina asked.

Jiraiya sighed and gave a slight nod. Kushina smiled. As quickly as she could, she complained about Minato. How he was a meanie, how he made her fall, how she tripped him, and everything else.

"In all he's a meanie but that should just go fu-" Kushina was cut off.

Jiraiya slapped a hand to her mouth. He just loved to mess with her in his class.

"That's a bad word, Kushina," Jiraiya said, rustling through his desk. "You know what happens when you cuss in my class!"

Kushina's eyes widened as he duct taped her mouth shut and hoisted her on his desk where she faced the students. The teens that walked in smirked at the sight. This was their favorite part of the Sex E.D. class. Mikoto jsut sighed and face-palmed. Kushina pouted under her duct tape as a purple dunce cap was placed on her head(if you don't know what it is, google it!).

Minato and some other boys walked in. Minato smirked at her. Kushina gave him a nasty had signal. He just chuckled.

And so that Sex E.D. class summed up to be a long staring contest between Kushina and Minato, how to put on a condom, and Jiraiya making sick perverted jokes. Ahh high school.


	3. Tutor

**Guess what. I lost the one shot. Yup, Stone Walker lost something she put her heart into. Well I'll just look for it. Now with this chapter.**

**Me:** _Kushina with the honors!_

**Kushina:** _Stone doesn't own Naruto, you know!_

**Me:** _So how do you think it's going?_

**Kushina:** _It's getting really boring right now! You need to put more stuff in it!_

**Me:** _What kind of stuff?_

**Kushina:** _Like when I'm gonna get this 'tutor', you know?_

**Me:** _Ohhh... That... Soon..._ *sweat drop*

**Kushina:** _*sigh* Fine_

* * *

Kushina rushed out of her second period, finally escaping the wrath of her guardian and endless stare of none other than Minato Namikaze. Mikoto lagged behind to talk to Minato and wait for Fugaku. This was normal. Kushina would run up ahead, save a spot in line for her friends, and then pick a place to eat. The group usually sat outside when it was really nice outside. Much like today.

Kushina pushed through the hallway traffic making her way to the crowded cafeteria. She took a spot in the line watching the door intently. The line moved steadily as the red head waited. Three figures walked through the door, one blonde and the other two dark haired. Kushina smiled and waved her arms frantically. The people behind her sighed knowing what was going to happen.

"MIKOTO!" Kushina yelled.

Mikoto's ears perked up as she heard her name. She pointed over to a impatient looking Kushina. Minato just looked over at Fugaku and shrugged. Mikoto made her way quickly towards her friend. Mikoto leaned on Kushina wrapping her torso.

"How's my lady doing today?" Mikoto said casually over Kushina's shoulder.

"I'm doin' fine. Kurama died this morning so everything's as calm as it could be." Kushina smirked.

"YOU LIE!" Mikoto said releasing Kushina to point at her accusingly.

"Nope. I squeezed him to hard while I was holding him. His guts flew everywhere. It took hours to clean up since Jiraiya was gone," Kushina looked down and shook her head. "What a shame."

Mikoto dropped her arm and gave a smirk of her own. "Highly unlikely considering you got him from your great grandmother. And Kurama's species have such a long life span too. That is my conclusion that you did not kill your little Kyuubi."

Mikoto nodded, sure of herself. It was true. When Kushina was little, when her great grandmother was on her death bed, she gave Kurama to her. Her great grandmother said that Kurama had been passed down the Uzumaki family and was way older than her. Kushina gladly excepted the nine-tailed fox as a last memento of her grandmother.

Kushina laughed. Of course Kurama's #1 fan had to think of that.

"I swear you are obsessed with him." Kushina laughed, shaking her head.

"Well I am obsessed. My parents won't let me get a pet," Mikoto pouted as Fugaku came behind her and pushed her bottom lip in, earning a yelp from the dark haired girl. "I can see Kurama for free when I go to your house."

"I should start charging then. Maybe $20 per visit." Kushina put her index finger to her chin. She nodded. "Yeah. $20 dollars."

Mikoto shook her head as she intertwined her hand with Fugaku's. Minato stood awkwardly to the side next to Fugaku. Kushina shook her head and grabbed his arm, pulling him into their little discussion.

"Listen Blondie. If you're gonna hang with us you should include yourself, you know." Kushina crossed her arms.

Minato narrowed his eyes but stayed within their conversation through the line. Once they bought their lunch(which was pizza, mind you) they found a nice quiet spot out in the courtyard under some trees for the ultimate shade. They settled down into a talk about grades while they ate.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, but on my way over here, Mr. Sarutobi called me over," Mikoto started.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had been Konoha High's principle since Jiraiya was in high school. Sure he was old but he was a sweet old man.

"He asked me to ask you to," Mikoto pointed to Kushina and Minato. "To tell you to go to his office at the end of the day."

Kushina groaned. "Why?! Jiraiya said he'd go and get Ramen with me today!"

Mikoto tutted. "If you don't listen, he'll have your head!" She warned playfully.

"But why him?! He's mister straight A's!" Kushina jerked her thumb towards the blonde.

Mikoto shrugged. "Beat's me."

Minato stared at Kushina. "How do you know I have A's?"

Kushina was amused by his shocked look. She wiggled her fingers in front of her. "I'm a wizard." Kushina said in a mysterious British accent. Mikoto laughed then quickly covered her mouth. Kushina waved it off. "Kidding, you know! I help some of the teachers grade papers after school while I wait."

Minato scooted away from her, pizza hanging out of his mouth.

* * *

The rest of the day came very slow to Kushina. In Math, she fell asleep during the lesson and in Health Class she wasn't paying attention and made a fool out of herself when she was called on and she gave the wrong answer. Ms. Tsunade let in go, since she knew the girl.

Kushina trudged towards Principle Sarutobi's office. She had watched the two Uchiha's leave, wanting to waste as much time as possible. She was in trouble she knew it.

Kushina reached the office's door and slowly opening it. The attendant was at her desk looking at her computer. When the red headed teen entered, she looked up and smiled. "Please wait until you are called." the attendant went back to her computer. Kushina looked at the chairs that line each side of the room. She saw a blond boy sitting on one side. It was Minato. She stared at Minato dully as she took a seat on the opposite side.

They sat in awkward silence with only the sound of the attendant's keys tapping. It felt about a million years when Hiruzen's office door swung open, causing Minato to jump five feet out of his chair and wake Kushina up from her nap.

He stared at both of them and chuckled. "Sorry to frighten you," He said. "I'm ready for you know."

Kushina stood up entering first with Minato on her tail. The door shut behind them. Hiruzen paced around the room eyes never leaving Kushina.

"Now... The reason I called you both in here is because of Kushina." Saruto told them.

Minato whispered to Kushina, "Thanks alot, tomato." Kushina glared at him.

"It's not what you're thinking of. Both of you aren't in trouble," Kushina and Minato sighed in relief. "But I asked you to come to talk about Kushina's grades.."

Kushina sweat dropped. Minato was confused. "Uh.. Sorry to interrupt, but what does this have to do with me?"

Sarutobi smiled. "It has come to my attention that Ms. Uzumaki need's help." Minato stiffed a laugh, earning another glare from Kushina.

"I talked with all the teachers and they all agreed that Kushina needs a tutor," Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need a tutor, you know." She said.

"Of you course you need one. Last year for your exams, you came dead last, Kushina. If you want to pass this year you need a tutor. Now that is where you come in, Mr. Namikaze. Last year during exams, we saw that you came first out of 453 students. You would be the best to tutor her."

Minato's eyes went wide as Kushina's.

"Minato. Would you be Kushina's tutor for the year?"


	4. First Session

**I'll update Opposites Attract tomorrow!**

**Me: **_I'm alone today. I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

He had accepted. Minato Namikaze accepted to be Kushina Uzumaki's tutor. For the whole entire year. Kushina didn't know how to deal with it! She actually thought he would refuse but no~! A big smirk was across his face when he said yes. Kushina was shocked. He probably did it so he could endlessly bug her. Either way, Kushina didn't know.

They were to get together three times every week; Mondays, Wensday, and Friday. It didn't matter where there being held. Tonight would be the first session and Minato thought it would be wise to go to some coffee shop downtown. Kushina didn't want to go. She wanted to go get ramen with Jiraiya.

Kushina walked home, well more like trudged. Minato was scheduled to pick Kushina up at 5:30. Last Kushina checked it was about fourish. She should really hurry... But she doesn't want to go.

Kushina groaned as she looked up to the sky. It was an orangey blue with the close to setting. Kushina turned a corner onto her street. She reached her house as she walked through the unlocked front door locking it behind her. She dropped her backpack by the door.

"Jiraiya?" She called. No answer. "Jiraiya. JIRAIYA!" Kushina yelled. Still no answer. Kushina groaned. He was probably off, doing 'research'. Then he forgot to lock the door. That man... So she walked into the kitchen, got out a sticky not and wrote a little note on it, slapping it onto the door of the fridge. Then where's Kurama...?

"Kurama..." No answer. "Kurama!" Kushina yelled. Kushina looked around the house for the little nine tailed fox.. He was no where to be found. Kushina snapped her finger. She knew why both Kurama and Jiraiya were gone! Kurama had a vet appointment. She thought it was a waste of time. Kurama was always healthy.

Kushina walked back into the kitchen and climbed on the counter top of their island and laid down on it. The cold surface seeped through her clothes calming her down instantly. Either way, she had to go, if she didn't she sould be held back a year... And she was forced to.

Kushina groaned and rolled onto her side. She didn't want to see the blonde brat... She didn't want to ride in his car. She didn't want to be near him. She didn't want to be-

DING! DING!

The door bell rang. Alarmed, Kushina rolled around to get up, but in the process fell on of the island. With a thud, she made contact with the hard wood flooring. Kushina yelped and quickly sat up. She ran to the endless dinging as she thrust the door open.

There he was... The blonde brat, Minato. His had was still pushing the doorbell as he looked at Kushina. Kushina narrowed her eyes she she slapped his hand away.

"Once is enough!" She hissed.

Minato gave goofy grin. Kushina raised a brown. "What?" She asked. He leaned in closer to her.

"I just like to push button." He whispered.

Kushina pushed him away as he laughed. Kushina grabbed her backpack and locked the door. She closed the door and walked past a dying Minato. He was hunched over and grabbing his stomach. Tears formed in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as he slowly followed Kushina.

The two entered Minato's black Camaro. Minato waited till his fit of laughter subsided before he started the car. They rode in an awkward silence with nothing but the radio playing terrible pop music. Kushina groaned and covered her ears.

"This music sucks." She stated.

Minato chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that." He reached over and changed the station to oldies.

"Oldies? Really? Why?" Kushina whined.

"To annoy you." He grinned.

The song that was on was 'What Is Love' by Haddaway. When the refrain was on Minato started to yell slash sing the lyrics.

"WHAT IS LOVE~?! BABY DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME~! NO MORE!"

I laughed as he kept singing the lyrics as he bobbed his head furiously. He continued to yell it into the verses, and the rest of the song. After the song was over he burst out laughing. And so Kushina and Minato drove down each road crying their eyes out.

Once they reached the coffee shop, Kushina was bawling, and Minato was about ready to pass out. Once the two regained their composure they exited and walked into the almost empty shop.

They took a booth seat as a young waitress came up. Her face was pink, maybe from a blush or she was sick...

"Hi I'm Yoshi and i'll be your waitress for your stay. What may I get you." She looked at Minato first.

"I'll just have a plain black coffee." He flashed a 'charming' grin at her as Kushina made a look of disgust on her face. Yoshi turned to Kushina with cold stare.

"I'll just have a cinnamon hot chocolate with a lot of whipped cream please." Kushina said.

Yoshi nodded and took one last look at Minato before she scampered off. Kushina glared at Minato who just put his hands up in defense.

"Why did you do that?" Kushina whispered harshly.

"Did what?" He asked innocently.

"That smiling thingy where you make your face look 'sexy'," Kushina made air quotations with her fingers. "You are just yelling 'come fuck with me', you know!"

Minato choked on his spit. "Why would you think I want to fuck her?!" He whispered back, leaning over the table.

"Because your a freaking player! You don't care about girl's emotions!" She leaned on the table.

"How would you know that? You don't know anything about me, brat." He sneered, leaning closer.

"You don't know anything about me either!" She leaned more in too.

Minato and Kushina were nose to nose now as you could visibly see Kushina fuming. They heard someone clear their throat as the two separated quickly. Yoshi was standing in front of them as she put the cups on the table, slamming Kushina's down also not making anything spill.

"Thanks." Minato said.

Yoshi nodded and strutted away. Minato got out his books. "Ready to start?"


End file.
